


and i don't know how i would even start

by JuniperGrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Episode 109, F/M, Fluff, Mighty Nein, fjord is so sweet and he loves jester so much, the unicorn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace
Summary: how might one tell another that they are falling in love with them? similarly, how does one tell someone they’ve fallen in love with them when they didn’t even know it for themselves until a time not so long before the present moment? it begins as a thought –– nothing too conspicuous lest it be noticed by the subject in question. the thought: i want to make sure jester is happy. the subject: fjord.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	and i don't know how i would even start

**Author's Note:**

> the mere idea of fjord being willing to do anything to make jester happy makes my brain go brrrr which shocked me probably more than it might shock anyone else.

How might one tell another that they are falling in love with them? Similarly, how does one tell someone they’ve fallen in love with them when they didn’t even know it for themselves until a time not so long before the present moment? It begins as a thought –– nothing too conspicuous lest it be noticed by the subject in question. The thought: _I want to make sure Jester is happy_. The subject: Fjord; whom if you asked, perhaps, when he fell in love with Jester, would be unable to pinpoint the exact moment. It is something akin to how one might boil a frog, slowly raising the heat until it’s too late for the poor creature to do anything about it’s situation. However, instead of perishing in a boiling pot, the boiling point, so to speak, is a small, porcelain unicorn. 

Staring at this small, seemingly forgotten unicorn, Fjord is confronted with the reality of his feelings for the little blue tiefling – a description first coined by none other than the tiefling herself. He likes to make her happy –– he _wants_ her to be happy. Jester is someone who he knows works incredibly hard to make sure her friends are happy, so why shouldn’t she be made to be happy as well? He thinks she deserves that. So while the tiefling is preoccupied doling out oops-stones to the rest of the party to notice, he asks Thaydeen how much the tiny trinket is. The goliath seemed to not even remember having it in her possession and let it go for five copper. Next to nothing considering Fjord thinks he would spend every copper he has and then some to see Jester smile. To see her smile and feel that fluttering in his stomach. 

For something so small, the weight of it in his pocket is maddening. His fingers _itch_ to pull it out and give it to her – to see the way her entire face will brighten – to see her smile. Her smile had the power to make anyone feel wonderful – he was certainly no exception. He wonders if she’ll like it – he hopes she will. 

The perfect moment comes in the form of a waltz and the instruction of ‘ _put your hand here so it looks like you’re leading!’_ He’s happy to comply. They dance for a short while, not really speaking. It’s a comfortable silence as they weave their way between other couples around the dance floor. Purple eyes glint mischeviously. _What is she up to_ , he wonders. He doesn’t have to wait long before she drops an oops-stone. The room is filled with an utterly _obscene_ smell. 

“Jester, was that a gift from Thaydeen’s, or should I just be _very_ impressed?”

She scoffs, “It was just one of the stones. Don’t worry, Fjord. I would tell you if I _really_ had to oops.” 

He can’t wait any longer to give the unicorn to her. “ _Hey wait I wanna –_ Oh, by the way. Hold on ––” for anyone else he’d feel ridiculous speaking for the unicorn like this. For her, it just makes sense and so he continues, “There’s something –– _Oh let me go be with Jester_ – Do you hear the voice?”  
She’s understandably confused, but her voice is laced with excitement as she nods, “Yeah, yeah, I hear that, what is it?!”

Finally, with a grand flourish, he presents the porcelain unicorn from his pocket.

Jester gasps as he says, “I think that’s for you.” 

She looks perfectly surprised – the smile reaching all the way to her eyes, “ _Where did you get this?!_ ” 

He decides to keep the charade up for her. It’s too much fun. “I don’t know! He was just trapped in my pocket!” 

She’s cradling the unicorn now, grinning ear to ear. “Oh, I love him.” 

Fjord responds by asking her not to drop any more oops-stones, but she doesn’t answer, ignoring his request in favor of adopting the tiny voice he’d used for it, “Thank you for giving me to Jester.”

He mirrors her grin. “Yeah,” then his nose wrinkles, “Can we go back to the other end?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Thank you so much,” she says before jumping up onto the tips of her toes and giving him a gentle kiss. He’s sure he’s blushing.

“You’re welcome.”

They’re each swept away from each other, Jester by Beau, and himself by Caleb. Caleb’s asking him questions that he answers absent-mindedly, watching Jester show the unicorn to Beau out of the corner of his eye. He knows he cares for her. He knows he loves her. His cheek burns where Jester pressed her lips to it and if he wasn’t being led in a dance with Caleb, he would have his hand pressed against the spot. 

They all continue on, laughing and joking and wondering how long the oops-stone will continue to stink up the room. When it becomes too much to bear, they all come busting out the double doors. They’re all laughing at the chaos, Jester is beaming, and Fjord can’t take his eyes off her. 

Someday, he thinks, he’ll tell her. For now, he's content just to see her so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed this, i'd love to hear from you either here or on tumblr at finelyfrenzied! (writing with the mighty nein in general is new to me, but writing fjord is especially f(j)oreign to me so please keep that in mind! ty and remember to love one another )


End file.
